Let's Be Friends
by legitforreal
Summary: Ikari. One-shot. Songfic. Beach romance?


__**Author's Note: For those of you who are still reading 'Never Too Late' I'm sorry I haven't been updating! it's just im stumped. Writers block kills everyone. But i hope you enjoy this little songfic.  
>Disclaimer- I do own any of the characters or the song. all rights goes to Pokemon&amp;Wind Up Records.<br>Let's be friends- Emily Osment.**

* * *

><p><em>Hey, what's your name?<br>I think I like you. Come a little closer now.  
>Wait, what'd you say? Is that your girlfriend?<br>Think I'll be turning that around.  
>Don't you wanna?<br>Don't you wanna?  
>Don't you wanna know, what it would feel like?<em>

"I can't wait to check out all the cute boys," gushed May as she parked the car. Misty peeked over her sunglasses.

"You think every guy's cute May," giggled Misty as she put her sunglasses back in place. Dawn giggled along listening, staring out onto the beach. She spotted a guy walking the beach alone. She started getting lost in her own thought.

"Hellllloo Dawn? You there?" May shook her hand in front of Dawn's face. She shook her head and saw that Misty and May already go out of the jeep. Misty fixed her tank top so that she could show off her flashy belly button ring. May decided put her hair up since it was getting hot.

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's get going!" Dawn hopped out of the jeep, putting her arms around her bestfriends. She looked around and saw the same guy, he had purple hair, and wearing swim trunks with a white shirt. Expect this time he seemed to be holding hands with a girl with pink hair.

_Let's be friends so we can make out.  
>You're so hot let me show you around.<br>I see what I want and I wanna play.  
>Everyone knows I'm getting my way.<br>It doesn't matter what you say.  
>I'm knocking you down, down, down.<br>I'm knocking you down, down, down.  
>I'm knocking you down.<em>

"HOUSE PARTY TONIGHT. 6TH AVE. BRING DRINKS AND FOOD FOR FREE ENTERANCE. LIVE BANDS WILL PLAY!" The girls heard random people yell about some party happening.

"Well what do you girls think?" asked May as she listening to everyone talk about the party. Misty nodded her head as agreeing. "Let's go no harm there it's just a party? Besides we can meet new people if you know what I mean?" winked May as she giggled. Misty rolled her eyes at May's obsession with boys.

"Boy's boy's boy's you gotta love em" giggled Dawn.

"So it's settled partying tonight" cheered May as she jumped around.

_Hey, let me flip though the pages to something outrageous.  
>Potentially maybe it could be more.<br>But don't get your hopes up, first let's just hook up.  
>Maybe you'll be what I'm looking for.<br>Don't you wanna?  
>Don't you wanna?<br>Don't you wanna know, what it would feel like?_

Dawn covered her face laughing at May's jumping. She felt a strong wind mess her hair around. She whipped around to avoid the wind, pushing her hair back with her fingers. She noticed a ground of people standing around the boardwalk. The guy with purple was leaning against the railing staring at the pink girl run off with some other guy. Dawn strained to over hear their conversation.

"Yo Paul you gonna' let Ursala be all over Nando like that?" she heard on the guys say. 'So the guy with purple name's Paul and his little oink girlfriend is Ursala' Dawn thought to herself. She continued to listen to the conversation.

"She does what she wants," Paul shrugged, he looked over to Ursala and she gave him a sneaky look. _  
><em>  
><em>Let's be friends so we can make out.<br>You're so hot let me show you around.  
>I see what I want and I wanna play.<br>Everyone knows I'm getting my way.  
>It doesn't matter what you say.<br>I'm knocking you down, down, down.  
>I'm knocking you down, down, down.<br>I'm knocking you down._

"Hold on girls I'm going to introduce myself real quick," Dawn said as she walked away from her friends and towards Paul's group.

"Ohlala our little Dawn's making a move," said May as she watched Dawn walk away. Paul looked away from Ursala and saw a girl with blue hair walking towards him. She sat next to him and pulled off her sunglasses.

"Hi," smiled Dawn as she stared into Paul's eyes. Paul looked strangely at this girl, sitting next to him.

"Hey," he said as he looked at his friends giving them a sign to go away. She smirked as he leaned into Paul so that her mouth was right next to his ear. "My name's Dawn," she whispered. He felt her breathe right against him which made him shiver.

_You got my permission.  
>Don't need no admission.<br>Cause I'm on a mission._

He slowly turned so that his lips were inches from hers. "Any reason why you're here" he smirked back as he got closer.

"I just wanted to introduce myself," she whispered leaning closer almost feeling his breath of her lips.

"Well that's sweet of you," Paul chuckled as he pulled away.

_You got my attention.  
>There's no need to mention.<br>The way...  
>The way<em> _you feel._

Dawn pouted but thought of a plan in her head. "You know there's a party tonight, are you going?" asked Dawn as she fixed her hair and put her sunglasses on.

"It's the annual 'Summer Blast' party. Everyone who's anyone goes Dawn," grinned Paul as he put his arm around Dawn.

_Cause you're in my vision.  
>I need a decision.<br>So take a position_.

"Great then I'll be seeing you and you're girlfriend there then" smirked Dawn as she got up. Paul blinked twice, suddenly remembering his girlfriend. He leaned in real close to Dawn's face.

"Can't wait,"

_There's no need to question.  
>My every intention.<br>Cause this...  
>Cause this is real.<em>

"It'll be a party you never forget" Dawn said as she turned around and walked away. Paul stared after her, in his own world. Only to be slapped on the arm by his girlfriend.

"Who was she?" questioned a mad Ursala. Paul rolled his eyes.

"Looks like you and Nanado hit it off real good," said Paul as she walked away to get ready for the party.

_Let's be friends so we can make out.  
>You're so hot let me show you around.<br>I see what I want and I wanna play.  
>Everyone knows I'm getting my way.<br>It doesn't matter what you say.  
>I'm knocking you down, down, down. (Cause were young)<br>I'm knocking you down, down, down. (Let's have fun __[x2]__)  
>I'm knocking you down, down, down. (Cause were young)<br>I'm knocking you down, down, down. (Let's have fun __[x2]__)_

It was night time, and the party was in full swing. The house was packed the live band was playing songs. Everyone was dancing and having fun. Dawn was sitting on one of the patio furniture around the bonfire. She was wearing a white tank top, with a blue tight skirt, along with her black heels.

"Well well well look what we have here," Dawn turned around to be faced with Paul decked out in some jeans and a white shirt with a leather jacket.

"I didn't think you would make it," giggled Dawn as she turned back around. Paul walked around and sat next to Dawn.

"Wouldn't miss a chance to talk to a pretty lady," chuckled Paul as he put his arm behind Dawn. She noticed this and scooted a bit closer to him.

"Well you know I wasn't sure if you and you're girlfriend were busy or not," teased Dawn as she shook her head. Behind them Ursala was shooting daggers at Dawn. Watching the two of them made her sick. She turned around to find Nando.

"Oh Ursala, yeah it wasn't working out anymore," Paul said as he leaned in closer to Dawn.

"And why not?" asked Dawn quietly as she leaned into Paul. Paul stopped just mere inches from her face.

"Because I met you," he whispered as he closed the gap.

_Let's be friends so we can make out.  
>You're so hot let me show you around.<br>I see what I want and I wanna play.  
>Everyone knows I'm getting my way.<br>It doesn't matter what you say.  
>I'm knocking you down, down, down.<br>I'm knocking you down, down, down.  
>I'm knocking you down.<em>

Dawn presses herself closer to Paul wrapping her arms around his neck. Paul carefully slipped his hands down to her hip, pulling her onto his lap. Dawn slowly pulled back, leaning her forehead against his.

"I'm glad we got to be friends," giggled Dawn staring into Paul's eyes before touching his lips with hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Author End Note: Well i hoped you enjoy it!<strong>


End file.
